Posterboard
Chapter 1: The CEO again. Dick stops his car at the Soler mansion, as he leaves the car… “Huh! This is the Soler mansion, where my sister Moira Jr. said Bouncer was rude, and Hinomaru vomited because he was chicken! He has so many feathers!” He said. “I wanna pluck the feathers and throw them at Lake H*** W****’s mayor.” Dick rings the doorbell. Ken Chisholm answers the doorbell. “First of all, who are you? Oh, it’s you again.” Ken said. “It has nothing to do with it.” Dick said. “Maybe I should teach a Pokémon Wake Up Slap!” Ken said. “The what? I am already awake.” Dick said. “You recognize Hinomaru? Where’s your wife? Wanna see a video?” Dick gets out his iPhone 6S, heads to YouTube, then plays a video. He skips ahead in the video. In the video, we see 15 squares that keep changing color. While NitroG was crying and Trip was laughing, Dick Cox exploded laughing. “My… my… my… My leg… My leg is broken…” NitroG said. Dick Cox pauses the video. “Chicken!” He said. “Quack, quack, quack, quack!” Ken presses the home button on Dick’s phone, sending him to the home menu, with a background being a picture of Kazuki Sato sucking a d***, which falsely reported that Reicheru drew it. “HEY!” He shouted. “Alright, follow me, illustrator in training.” Ken said. Dick does so. “I’ll give you illustrator in training in a minute!” Dick said. Ken Chisholm follows Dick Cox to where Brittany Soler is. Meanwhile, “Why did you X me out of the video? It’s rude!” Dick said. And when they approach her... “Are you gonna answer me or what? BIGT***!” Dick shouted. Brittany and Ken have livid and shocked looks on their face. “Alright, BinaryLip, go!” Brittany said. The Pokémon she summoned is a Mawile. BinaryLip mega evolves. “F*** you.” Dick said. “My sister Moira said you can’t use Mega Mawile in the OU tier.” Dick walks off. “Not so fast, CEObomination! Use Play Rough on him!” Brittany commanded. BinaryLip gets to Dick Cox, plays rough with him, and attacks him. Brittany also approaches him. “BinaryLip, don’t move it!” Dick said. “Master Ball, move it!” He said, throwing a Master Ball, Brittany blocks it. “What is your IQ? Certainly worse than my team of 7!” Brittany said. “F*** you.” Dick said. “Iron Head now!” Brittany said. BinaryLip tackles Dick with the attack. “Claydol, use Teleport!” He said, throwing Claydol’s Poké ball, Claydol came out and did so, to his house. “Hi, Dick!” Willow said. “Is there anything wrong, honey?” “Yes.” Dick said. “The Solers have no manners.” Chapter 2: Again with the parcel The mail carrier drops a parcel at the Soler mansion, and leaves whistling. Brittany Soler checks the door, opens the parcel, inside it was a flyer that said: DISGUSTING BRITTANY’S HUSBAND DREW THIS: A picture of Brittany Soler sucking a d***. KEN CHISHOLM DID DRAW THIS. DISGUSTING Brittany screams. Brittany walks over to Ken. “What’s wrong, Brittany?” Ken said. “What is on your hand?” “Well...” Brittany said. Brittany shows Ken the flyer. “This son of a b**** is a liar!” Brittany said. “I know you, especially after Dick Cox already drew the other flyers!” Chapter 3: Dick calls Hitler “Hello?” “HARVEST ALL OF YOUR ORGANS, I’LL THROW ALL OF THEM TO A BACKHOE, I’LL EAT THEM FOR DINNER ON VIDEO, MOVE IT!” Dick shouted like crazy, and screamed louder break by break. “AND YOU ARRESTED AND KILLED SO MANY JEWS? HUH! DISGUSTING!” “I didn’t arrest the Jews!” Hitler said. “The other Hitler arrested and killed the Jews.” “THERE’S ONLY ONE ADOLF HITLER WHICH IS YOU!” Dick shouted. “DISGUSTING!” “The other Hitler’s entire body was incinerated.” Hitler said. “I’m aware the Jews were innocent. I didn’t arrest or kill any of them! The other Hitler did, probably with the SS!” “LYING IS NOT GONNA GET YOU ANYWHERE, MOVE IT!” Dick shouted. “DISGUSTING! YOU DREW A PICTURE OF ME SUCKING A D***!” “Reicheru nearly divorced Kazuki because of your dishonorable hazardous flyers!” Hitler shouted. “I’LL GIVE YOU HAZARDOUS IN A MINUTE!” Dick shouted. “I can’t permit you to accuse the Fuhrer of something…” Burgdorf said. “GO SUCK THE PLUNGER! BOTH YOU GUYS!” Dick shouted. “Never! Plungers are the most toxic things ever!” Hitler said. “SUCKING A PLUNGER IS FINE, MOVE IT!” Dick shouted. “Dick, you are being so outrageous!” Burgdorf said. “I’LL GIVE YOU OUTRAGEOUS IN A SECOND, MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!” Dick shouted. “Your flyers are even crazier than Hillary Clinton’s scandals!” Hitler shouted. “Not a shred of honor!” “MY HOUSE, MY RULES, I’LL CALL A LAWYER, YOU’RE SOLIDLY GETTING IT!” Dick shouted like he is throwing a tantrum like a 2 or 3-year old. “You’re much much worse than Fegelein!” Hitler shouted. “FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN!” Chapter 4: Dick with a friend The group, Jade, Reicheru, Sophie, and Mei, alongside Hinomaru and Bouncer in their human forms is walking together. Hinomaru makes a hissing noise. “I’M DICK COX, CEO OF DISGUSTING! GO SUCK THE PLUNGER!” He shouted while bringing another staff member. “Alright, this is getting stale and dull.” Hinomaru said. “MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!” Dick shouted. “Like I said, I wanna pluck your feathers, throw them in the face of the incompatible mayor of Lake H*** W****!” Dick said. “HOOHAW.” Hinomaru angrily corrected Dick. “Stop it.” Dick said. “You better be nice to the CEO, or I’ll throw you in the water.” The employee said. “You’re nothing! NOTHING! ZERO!” Dick shouted. Hinomaru takes off his coat and button-up shirt. Dick gets out something to take a picture. “What are you doing?” Sophie said. “I’m sending this to my wife Willow and my sister Moira.” Dick said. “To show them how disgusting you are!” "What, over a human-formed Pokemon looking sexier than you?" He asked with amusement. Sophie gets out a Poké ball. “Sophie Jr., go! Use Aqua Jet right now! Use it on Mr. Cox!” Sophie said. Dick takes the photo. Sophie Jr. tried to tackle Dick, but the employee grabs Sophie Jr. with his hands. “Kiss my a**.” The employee said. "I already have a child, why do you want me to be your Pokémon?" Hinomaru said. "That's how it is." Dick said. "Hinomaru, throw your child in the garbage." The employee said. He did not just go there. Everyone went livid, especially Hinomaru. "That's it!" Jade said. "Assault, get outta here!" Throwing a Dusk Ball, which opened, a Hydreigon came out. "You don't need an assault!" The employee said. "You're gonna call it Mr. Assault!" Jade said. "I'm gonna call it my a**!" Dick said. "Assault, use Dark Pulse on both of them right now!" Jade commanded. Assault does so. “Son of a b****.” Dick said. “Your Pokémon has clothes on? Stupid!” He said to Sophie. Gets out another Poké ball, “Claydol, use Teleport right now!” The Pokémon does so. Chapter 5: Dick is p***ed off At the Cox house… “Hi Willow, what is your opinion on the disgusting image?” Dick said. Willow checks it out. “What’s the matter with this orphan? What do you expect from someone who got expelled?” Willow said. “I know. Moira told me.” Dick said. “Speaking of Moira, I sent the picture to Moira, but Sophie’s f***ing Floatzel with a polo shirt on, stupid, also named Sophie, you know what she did! She tried to tackle me with water, good thing my friend Brent was here to protect me!” Willow gasps. “Sophie the Otter is a psychotic b****.” She said. “Stay away from her.” “I know.” Dick said. “That’s what I do, and Sophie, Reicheru, Jade, and Brittany have the nerve to chase me with a f***ing Reshiram! Disgusting! I’m a CEO, not a soccer ball!” Chapter 6: Harold gets fired “Mr. Slikk, you know what? I have no option other than to let you go.” The boss said. “You mean I get to leave a little early? Yeah!” Harold said. “A nice break is good! Yeah!” “No. I mean you are being fired.” The boss said. “WHAAAAT?” Harold said. “I DIDN’T EVEN START THE DAY YET!” “Well, not only were you late a zillion times and vandalizing work and property, but let me explain the reason why you’re not continuing on in this job.” “What is it?” Harold said. “Well, Mr. Slikk, some guy named Dick Cox from the state of Mississippi texted me a picture of evidence saying that you drew a picture of me sucking a d***, which is totally unacceptable behavior.” The boss said. “WHAT? I DIDN’T DRAW THIS F***ING C***!” Harold said. “You obviously did draw the picture 1000%.” The boss said. “Dick is right, what you drew is disgusting. You also played My Little Pony instead of doing your work. Your behavior is bad, nauseating, unacceptable, very sassy, disrespectful, and full of horror. It is also a major disgrace. You are extremely fired. You are probably one of the worst employees in the history of the entire country. Now get out.” “I DIDN’T DRAW IT, IT MUST’VE BEEN SOME RETARD OR SOMETHING!” Harold shouted. “Mr. Slikk, that’s it. You better get out of this building right now, or I will call the police on you.” The boss said. Harold leaves the building screaming unintelligibly, and smashing computers. Chapter 7: Leopold gets blamed “Leopold Slikk.” The teacher said. “What is it now?” Leopold said. “Dick Cox sent me an inappropriate picture which was made by absolutely no one other than you.” The teacher said. “What picture?” Leopold said. Leopold sees the picture. Here’s what it reads: DISGUSTING LOOK AT WHAT LEOPOLD SLIKK DREW: A picture of Leopold’s teacher sucking a d***. LEOPOLD SLIKK DEFINITELY DREW THIS. DISGUSTING “I DIDN’T DRAW THIS PICTURE!” Leopold screamed. “You definitely drew the picture. That’s it. Go to detention.” The teacher said. “I DIDN’T DRAW THE PICTURE AND I DON’T WANT TO GO TO DETENTION!” Leopold screamed. “Of course you did. Go to detention. Now.” The teacher said. Leopold screamed. Leopold screams unintelligible and smashes the computer. Later on at detention… “Leopold Slikk! Please report to the principal’s office immediately!” The principal said. Leopold screams. At the principal's office… “Leopold Slikk, I am so sick of you playing games on the computers during class instead of doing the work you were supposed to do. You also kept smashing the computer keyboards, we have to keep holding fundraisers to replace the broken keyboards. Recently you were wrapping your hands around people’s necks and throwing dodgeballs at girls. Today you drew a picture of your teacher sucking a d***. You do not draw a picture of your teacher sucking a d***.” The principal said. “Yeah! That’s right, I did not draw the picture.” Leopold said. “You did draw the picture.” The principal said. “You are to treat your bosses, teachers, principals, and parents with respect. I’ve had enough of your unacceptable behavior and attitude. You are now extremely expelled.” Chapter 8: Harold gets a call Harold Slikk is crying. Harold Slikk receives a call. “Hello?” He said. “Hi, are you Harold Slikk?” The principal said. “Yes.” Harold said. “Well, your son Harold got expelled.” The principal said. Harold screams. “WHAT DID HE DO THIS TIME?!” Harold screamed. “Well, your son drew an obscene image, which was a picture of his teacher sucking a d***. That is truly unacceptable behavior that desperately needs to stop.” The principal said. Harold screamed. “THANKS FOR TELLING ME, I AM BRINGING A WORLD OF PAIN! GOODBYE!” Harold shouted. Chapter 9: Leopold and Harold are ready to retaliate Leopold arrives. “LEOPOLD!” Harold screamed. Leopold screams. “Please don’t beat me up, Dad!” Leopold said. “I’ll do anything for you to not beat me up! I didn’t draw the picture that involved my teacher!” “What?” Harold said. “I wasn’t gonna beat you up!” “Are you serious? You're not gonna beat me up?” Leopold said. “No! I got fired by my stupid boss! THE STUPID IDIOT MUST’VE TRICKED MY BOSS INTO THINKING I DREW A PICTURE OF HIM SUCKING A D***!” Harold screamed. The doorbell rings. Harold screams. Leopold screams. Harold answers the door, and Leopold follows. They see Hinomaru at the door, he is in his human forme. “Hello.” Hinomaru said. “WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW, HINOMARU?” Harold shouted. “I can see any location via ESP, wanna kick Dick Cox’s a**?” Hinomaru said. Leopold and Harold screamed at the same time. “YEAH!” Leopold and Harold both said at the same time. “I want to beat up Dick Cox! Yeah!” Leopold said. “I want revenge for being fired!” Harold said. “YEAH!” Leopold and Harold screeched. "Yes, yes, come on, let's kick some a**." He said. Hinomaru had very sensitive hearing, and sometimes, it was painful. Chapter 10: Uno time Major PMB staff members Brian Vinicombe and Cameron “Cam” Frame as well as Brittany Soler, Ken Chisholm, Leopold Slikk, and Harold Slikk came to where Dick Cox was, as well as Jade Tanner, Jordan Tanner, their parents, Bouncer, Reicheru, Hinomaru, Sophie the Otter, and Catherine the Spellcaster. Leopold brutally attacks Dick Cox. “Somebody’s getting it.” Dick said. Harold brutally attacks Dick Cox. “THANKS TO YOUR FLYER, I LOST MY JOB!” Harold screamed. “HOW DARE YOU DRAW A PICTURE OF BRITTANY SOLER SUCKING A D***?!” “YOU ALSO SENT ME TO DETENTION AND GOT ME EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL!” Leopold screeched. “I DIDN’T DRAW ANYTHING, I’M FINE!” Dick screamed. “IT WAS YOU! YOU! DISGUSTING!” Harold punches Dick Cox in the face. “YOU SHOULD BE ARRESTED FOR THIS PIECE OF S***!” Harold screamed. “If I’m gonna be arrested, I have to beat the s*** out of all you guys first.” Dick said. “And when I get out, I’ll beat the s*** out of all of you again!” “Did your husband draw a picture of you sucking a d***?” Cam said. “Absolutely not.” Brittany said. “So Dick, you’re gonna play UNO Dare with Alfred Jodl, if you do not, I’ll cut off your limbs, first your toes and feet, then your fingers and hands. I’ll also glue your shoes to the ceiling. If Jodl doesn’t play, Hitler and I will do the same thing to the bald b******, since it’s just a game of Uno.” Brian said. “It’s gonna be best out of 7!” Cam said. “Huh!” Dick said. “TELL THE B****** HE’S THE OLDEST PMB STAFF MEMBER! MY SISTER MOIRA JR. TOLD ME!” “I’m not even 40!” Brian said. Chapter 11: Hitler orders Jodl “My Fuhrer, what is going on now?” Jodl said. “There will be an UNO game going on, Dick drew more pictures of people sucking d***s, and falsely reported that innocent people drew them.” Hitler said. “So what now my Fuhrer?” Jodl said. “You’re going to play UNO Dare with Dick Cox.” Hitler said. “My fuhrer I object, I didn’t do anything wrong!” Jodl said. “You made us lose the Star Cup!” Hitler said. “I didn’t want to play the Star Cup!” Jodl said. “No excuses, you’re still playing Uno Dare, now move it!” Hitler said. “If you do not, I will cut off all your limbs!” Chapter 12: You Owe Me an Apology Dick Cox recieved two letters, he opened them. "To Dick Cox + Friends, From everyone, I am sending you this message to alert you that I find your behavior of screaming like a toddler to be particularly annoying, I want to draw this to your attention because you may not be aware of the effect it has on others, specifically I feel angered whenever you throw tantrums, as an alternative, I would suggest that instead you could just shut the h*** up and grow up, An action which I would find to be 10 times better, If you choose to persist in your tantrums, I may have no choice but to rip your vocal cords out, while this is a possible solution, It would be really great for both parties if we could avoid it." He read. "The following parties offended is myself, others and society." Employee #1 read out He then read the additional notes. "Seriously, please grow up, you behave like a two-year old." He read. Dick then started to scream and throw a tantrum over it. "I AM NOT TWO! I DON'T THROW TANTRUMS!" He yelled. "DISGUSTING! THE HERD OF LAWYERS IS COMING! IT'S F***ING COMING! YOU DREW THE F***ING FLYERS, NOT ME, YOU DREW IT, GO TO YOUR F***ING STABLE! MOVE IT! I'LL F***ING CONTACT THE F***ING BERLIN BUILDING SOCIETY, YOU'RE SOLIDLY F***ING GETTING IT! DISGUSTING! I'M FINE! I BOTHER NOBODY! GO SUCK THE PLUNGER! IT THE F*** IS NOT DIRTY, IT IS FINE, MOVE IT! YOU'RE F***ING CERTAINLY THE MOST APPROPRIATE F***ING THING TO BE CALLED A JACKA** I HAVE SEEN IN MY LIFE!" Willow then read the second letter out. "To Dick Cox, From Hinomaru, It has come to my attention that my action of being sexier than you could be seen as offensive, annoying, and selfish, I never intended to be a disgusting man, I want you to understand that I was merely trying to prove I was hotter, though I can see now it may appear that I was being a porn star, please accept my unwanted apology, moving foward, I will attempt to be sexier than ever, That said, I would very much appreciate it if you would stop yelling and shouted, sincerely, your enemy's Espeon, Hinomaru." Willow read out. Willow also found a shirtless picture of Hinomaru inside the envelope it came in. In another part. "I also sent him a shirtless of myself." Hinomaru chuckled. Loki the Raichu looked on, he gave a small smile. "I don't know what Hinomaru is talking about." Willow said. "He has the f***ing nerve to f***ing chase me with a f***ing Reshiram! Disgusting!" Dick said. "I have no f***ing headquarters, I have a stable." "Hinomaru is mentally f***ed up. He needs help, he really does." Willow said. "He needs to go to a counseling program!" Dick said. Category:Fanfics Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Fanfics by ThePlankton5165